


Words are Trivial

by cherryvanilla



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: ae_match, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“All I ever wanted/all I ever needed/is here in my arms.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Words are Trivial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Team Romance on ae_match. Title and Summary by Depeche Mode. Thanks to foxxcub for beta

Eames’ legs are in the air and Arthur drives into his body, hard. Strong hands pull him down, traveling down the curve of his back, clawing and scratching. They don’t talk; they never really need to. Arthur knows Eames’ body like the back of his hand. He knows if he touches the back of Eames’ thigh right now he’ll quiver and tense around Arthur’s cock like a vice. He knows if he touches Eames’ nipples they’ll be taut and rock hard. Arthur knows Eames’ taste, knows his smell.

He leans in close and captures Eames’ bottom lip between his teeth. He hears the sharp intake of breath crashing through the otherwise silence of the room. Arthur’s fingers glide over Eames’ shoulder blades and down his arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Eames drops his legs a little, wrapping them tight around Arthur’s waist and pulling him even closer, claiming Arthur’s lips in a deep, wet kiss.

Arthur wants to say so many things – how he’ll never tire of this, how Eames means more to him then he either thought he could want, much less have.

He clearly remembers a British soldier walking into a bar near the military base, a cocky swagger to his step and bright, innocent eyes. Arthur remembers wanting him and hating him at once; why should this guy look like he hasn’t a worry in the world when Arthur’s dying again and again in dreams? It took them over a year of unnecessary fighting, one-upmanship, and, to be honest, foreplay, to sleep together. When they finally did, it took Arthur’s breath away; left him shaking, thunderstruck and thoroughly fucked in more ways than one.

Years later and it never gets old with Eames; knowing someone this way doesn’t feel as rote as Arthur thought it would, it feels thrilling. Feeling Eames beneath him, around him -- it’s all Arthur needs.

They fuck in the moonlight, a cool breeze from the bay windows washing over them. Arthur pulls out a little, then slides back in, nothing between them but skin on skin. Arthur bites his lip, pressing his cheek to Eames’. He laces their fingers together against the headboard and fucks into Eames, saying everything he needs to with the thrust of his hips. He feels Eames come, feels his body clench and shudder, a choked-off sound barely audible against his ear. Arthur squeezes Eames’ hand and spills inside him, pulling his earlobe between his teeth, sighing softly.

He thinks about saying _I love you_ , or _you’re fucking amazing_ , or _you’re everything to me_ but Eames put a ring on his finger tonight. There’s really nothing left to be said.


End file.
